1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a photoluminescent panel, photoluminescent liquid crystal display device having the same, and a method for manufacturing the photoluminescent panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a photoluminescent panel, photoluminescent liquid crystal display device, and a method of manufacturing the photoluminescent panel for improving light emitting efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a photoluminescent liquid crystal display apparatus (hereinafter, “PL-LCD”) is a liquid crystal display device which substitutes a color filter pattern and a fluorescent lamp of a conventional liquid crystal display device for a fluorescent pattern and an ultraviolet lamp, respectively. The PL-LCD displays an image using a visible light emitted from a color conversion layer when an outer or external light having a short wavelength is illuminated on the color conversion layer.